


The (Blackwatch) Commander And I

by uniseks



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crushes, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Office Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-25 06:26:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniseks/pseuds/uniseks
Summary: You become an errand girl for Overwatch and the Blackwatch Commander has taken up an odd interest in you
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	1. First Day On The Job

First day at work and you’ve already made an impression on the others. You’ve spilled your coffee on your pencil skirt, dropped some files on the flight of pristine white stairs and accidentally knocked over an agent’s stack of armor in the training room.

Great! Just great. You were ready to bury yourself and never come back here ever again. 

Maybe an early resignation wasn’t a bad thing. You could find another job but the pay won’t be the same. Overwatch was paying surprisingly well for an errand girl.

There, you found yourself hyperventilating inside one of the stalls. You couldn’t handle this anymore. Your damp pencil skirt sticks onto your legs uncomfortably. Shifting on the toilet seat, you buried your face into your hands. You let out soft sniffles. 

You didn’t hear it, but someone came in. Immediately, you stopped and sat up straight as you covered your mouth. The person hums as the water runs. You drone out for a bit, looking down at the stained part of your skirt. Images of you resigning flooded your brain and soon, you felt hot tears fall from your eyes. 

Staying inside the cubicle wasn’t a long term solution to your current problem, so you mindlessly headed out. Still looking like a mess. You found yourself in front of the row of sinks and splashed some water on your face.

“Have you been crying?” you turned your gaze at the person. It was a woman wearing the higher ups uniforms, those who were tasked to do field work and train recruits, one of the captains. She had a motherly look of concern on her face. 

She digs into her pockets and digs out a handkerchief. You stare at it for a while until you start crying again. This time, louder. You found yourself being pulled into a hug with a hand rubbing your back to calm you down

“Now whatever is the problem?” she asks. You lean your head on your shoulder and try to calm yourself down. 

“I-I just. I just- I just messed up so bad today and-” you bit your lip and you already taste the salt of your tears “I messed up so bad today, ma’am. I-I spilled coffee, dropped some files and and-” 

“Shh, shh, it’s all fine. It’s one bad day” she reassures you. She pulls away to have a better look at you. Both her gloved hands rests on your shoulders and she gives you a soft smile

“Don’t let it get to you too much”

“B-But ma’am. It’s my first day!” your chin wobbled. You wiped away the tears that was pricking your eyes “I-I think I’ve messed up a lot and and-”

“Nonsense! That’s just the beginning, you know. Don’t let it get into your head. You still have so many days to prove yourself.” she gives you her handkerchief and this time, you accepted it with a curt nod. 

“Now. Let’s do something about your skirt. Good thing they keep extra pants here. Come with me”

“T-thank you, ma’am!” you said as you handed her handkerchief back. You introduced yourself and she introduces herself as Ana Amari. Your eyes widened.  “C-Captain Amari! Oh! I’m so sorry ma’am you had to see me this way!”

“It’s fine! It’s fine! You new recruits are always jittery on the first day-”

“Sorry to interrupt you, ma’am. But I’m just an errand girl around here” you rub your arm and there was an awkward smile on your face. Ana knits her brows before letting out a small laugh. She shakes her head and opens the bathroom’s door.

“Oh, I see. I see. Don’t get me wrong but I see potential in you. Now, come with me unless you still want coffee stains all over you” 

Without anything else to say, you scurried along and followed her. 

* * *

“You’re late for the meeting, Amari” 

Ana rolls her eyes at the comment. Jack sits across her and hands her the mission reports. She scans through the pages. Gabriel, on the other hand, was leaning against the table with his arms crossed. 

“Had a little run in today”

“Helping new recruits?” Gabriel raises a brow at her. Ana nods and places the paper back down on the table. She turns at him

“You could say that”

Jack clears his throat and the two of them snap their attention at him. He grabs a remote and turns on the projector.

“Anyway, so we can finally begin-” a knock on the door cuts him off. It was you, holding three cups of freshly brewed coffee and some new files for Jack to report on. 

“Hello, sorry for interrupting” you said shyly. You kept your head down and avoided their gazes. “The people in the financial department wanted you to check this out and they also told me to deliver these on my way up”

You set down cups on the tables, careful not to tip them over or place them near the papers. 

You feel their eyes watching you and the hairs on your back stand up. The Blackwatch commander reaches for the cup and his hands brush against yours for a brief moment. You immediately retract your hand and hide it behind your back. 

“Thanks for the coffee” he raises his drink and sips it. You curtly nod and smile at him for a brief moment and then leave the room in haste. When the door closed Ana smirked at Gabriel. 

“Oh, you were looking at her” she teases. Gabriel chuckles and rolls his eyes  “I was. She’s a new face”

“Was she wearing the Blackwatch recruit pants?” he asks. Ana swirls the cup in her hand and she crosses her legs

“Poor girl spilled coffee on her skirt today. I had to help her out” she shrugs before drinking her coffee. Ana then says your name and Gabriel lets out a sound of acknowledgement

“She’s a new errand girl”

“Really? Since when did we get a new errand girl?”

Jack sets down the paper with an audible sigh. 

“Since now. The last one quit because they couldn’t handle all the shit you had them doing, Gabe”

Ana clicked her tongue and shook her head. The other man knits his brows together.  “What? I needed to know if they could handle us. We’re a very secretive sector, you know” he says playfully. Jack gives him a stern look

“And we had to pay them some hush money right after they quit! We’re having some budget cuts with equipment for now until we sort things out”

“Well,” Gabriel stretches his arms and places them behind his head. He crosses his legs and makes himself comfortable the chair “Let’s see how long this one will last”

“That one has potential in her. I know it” Ana murmurs. 

“Now,” Jack points at the wall with the projection “Let’s get back to the meeting. We have to send agents in Argentina and Vietnam.”

And the meeting went on without any more interruptions. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heey new story


	2. Of Graveyard Shifts and Giggles

After a successful week they suddenly changed your schedule so it coincides with the rest of the Blackwatch team. They promised a better pay for it, so you couldn’t say no. You were eyeing a new PC build so you took the chance. Having to adjust your sleeping schedule was the hard part. 

You’ve been catching yourself dozing off more than once and they don’t even wake you up, which ends with you waking up with either a stiff neck or your back sore. Very kind of them to not wake you up but you were on the job. Papers needed to be delivered, reports needed to be filed. Hell, who’s gonna brew the coffee? Not them! They were out there shooting people and whatever the hell agents do at these ungodly hours. 

So there inside the small, dimly lit kitchenette, you were pouring yourself your 4th cup of coffee mindlessly when an armored clad cowboy walked. His spurs clanked with every walk and you turn to him. You’ve seen him around before, but you never bothered to get to know him or find any information about him. Only that he had a southern accent and was flirty with other agents. 

“Howdy there” he tips his hat at you. In return you nod your head at him “I’ve seen you ‘round before”

He grabs a white mug and fills it with the coffee you brewed. 

“Yeah,sleeping on the job” you say jokingly. He laughs as well and then sets the coffee pot on the granite

“I see you work hard around here, don’t sell yourself short, sweetheart” he winks at you and you feel heat on your cheeks rising. This was the first time someone complimented you like this. 

“Well, I’m just the errand girl here. You guys mostly do much more” you shake your head

“Nah. I’d like to think we share equal work here. Without you and the rest of the divisions, we’d probably be unorganized” he shrugs and downs his coffee in one go. He lets out a sigh of relief after having the hot liquid go down his throat “Phew, that’s a mighty good cup. Say, I never got your name. Mine’s Jesse Mccree, darling”

He holds out his hand and you accept then shake it. You introduce yourself to him and he repeats your name with a smile

“Nice to meet ya. Well, I gotta get back to work. I’ll be seein’ you around”

“Yeah, you too” you smiled back. Jesse tips his hat once more and leaves the room. You took a deep breath and exhaled. On the wall clock, the time says it’s around 2 am. You eye the clock and drink your coffee.

You still had 6 more hours to go

* * *

Time had gone and passed so quickly that you didn’t notice the sun rising outside. By the time you had finished compiling all the files of the new recruits it was already 8:30 am. 

Your stomach grumbled and having only been consuming coffee for the past few hours only worsened your hunger. It didn’t take long for you to agree with your stomach to order take out on the way home. With a yawn and your bag on your shoulder, you shut off the lights and left to exit out of the Blackwatch building. 

“On your way home?” you jumped at the male voice. You turned and it was Gabriel Reyes leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. You adjusted your bag strap on your shoulder and nodded

“Yes, sir. Finished filing paperwork and well,” you yawned in the middle of the sentence “-brewing coffee. You on your way home too, sir?”

“Ah, I wish” he shakes his head. He pushes himself off the wall. He stands in front of you and only then you realize how tall he was. You catch glimpses of the commander sometimes, from afar but you’ve never been this close. You had to tilt your head up at him.

“Some of us practically live here in the base. Like me, for example” you slowly dipped your head in acknowledgement “But sometimes we get the privilege to come back home”

“Oh, I see”

Then silence filled the air. You bit your lip and he had his lips pursed. He looks as if he’s still thinking of other subjects to talk to you about but can’t seem to pick one.

“Well, I gotta go sir. Need to eat breakfast and catch some sleep. See you around 12 a.m” you waved your hand and turned to walk away. You stop abruptly when you feel his hand on your shoulder

“S-sir?”

“Wait,” he clears his throat. His eyes dart away from you for a second and then goes back to your face “I’m actually going out for some breakfast. Care to join me?”

“I actually planned to go grab a breakfast meal at the deli across the street sir and-”

“What a coincidence! Me too” he smiled. He retracts his hand back and walks in front of you “C’mon. We can have breakfast together. My treat”

“Oh, sir, no I ca-” he shushes you before you get more words out of your mouth 

“None of that bull,” you blinked at his words. Gabriel continues to walk ahead of you and sticks out his hand, gesturing you to come along with him “Come on. Their special breakfast sandwich easily gets sold out. We want to get there on time”

Still stuck on the same spot, you exclaimed “Sir, I can assure I can pay-”

He whips his head to turn to you, his eyebrows furrowed but with one corner of his lips curled upwards “Nah. Consider it as a treat from me for working really hard these past few days. Now let’s go”

You sighed out loud. Well, free food is free food. 

* * *

“Oh, you weren’t kidding, sir. These sandwiches are good” 

“That’s why they sell out so fast. Good thing we came in third” 

Formalities had been thrown out the window the moment the two of you sat across each other in the deli. He had suggested that you called him Gabe or Gabriel, to which you parroted. 

Over sandwiches and a glass of orange juice, he told you stories of missions and funny incidents inside the base, especially with the new recruits. The tired feeling left your body when he made you laugh the 4th time that morning. 

And when the sandwiches were fully devoured, the two of you decided it was time to go

“Ya’ know, we have a shuttle for employees” he says during a quiet walk to the bus stop. He insisted on taking you there himself. 

“I didn’t know that. Maybe I’ll check it out sometimes” you replied. When the two of you reached the bus stop, you turned to him and thanked him for the meal. 

“Don’t mention it” his voice was soft, just as his smile was. Oh. The Blackwatch Commander was kinda cute when he smiled, you thought. You quickly erased those thoughts when you heard the bus door open.

You climbed into the bus and gave him one final wave. 


	3. Doesn't It Make You Crazy?

You dreamt of freshly baked bread and a man. It smelled and tasted so sweet. The bread was crunchy and soft. The light dusting of sugar enhanced the sweetness. Then, the man placed index finger and thumb under your chin then gently moved your face to him. You couldn’t see his face, blurred by a bright white light but his smile was as visible as the sun on a clear day. Ever so slowly, he pulled you in. HIs lips were on yours and you felt the tickle of a beard on your upper lips.

There was a ringing in your ear. An obnoxious tone that made you rip your eyes apart. Now staring at your apartment ceiling, you couldn’t shake off the thought of the mysterious man kissing you. You felt more confused than ever. Sitting up from your bed, you grabbed your phone and shut off your alarm. 

_10:00 PM_ , it read. 

With a deep breath, you began to prepare yourself to get back to work again. As you brushed your teeth, you recall the moments spent with Commander Reyes. The way his eyes creases when he smiles, his deep laughter that sends your heart fluttering-

You accidentally gagged on your toothbrush.

“Ugh- What the fuck,” you rinsed and when you looked up into the mirror, images of the Commander flashed in your eyes. 

“No- No. Inappropriate!” you slapped your cheek as you put away your toothbrush. How pathetic, you thought. The slightest bit of niceness to you and you already take it as a form of attraction. You needed to get your priorities straight! You can’t keep going on like this because you’ll only disappoint yourself in the end.

Worse, you’ll embarrass yourself. You don’t want that. You had enough of that since the first day of work. 

Especially in front of Gabriel- Wait. You shouldn’t be on a first name basis on him. He was a higher up and you had to refer him as such. 

You sighed. Oh boy, maybe it would be best if you ignored the Commander today. 

* * *

It was a surprise for the whole Blackwatch base when the Commander brought in some homemade Pan Dulce. He had to swat Mccree’s hand away from grabbing his 4th serving

“Aw, but boss! These are so good!” Mccree pouts as he rubs the top of his hand. Gabriel clicked his tongue and placed the plate of Pan Dulce on his office desk

“You’re about to finish them all. Save some for the rest!” he scolded like a father. A twinkle in Mccree’s eyes shone and he smirked mischievously. 

“Oh, save some for the errand girl, you mean!” he states as he crosses his arms. Gabriel pauses for a moment, mouth hung open. He promptly shuts his mouth and let out a grunt as he is unable to say anything back. He quickly turns his back at the cowboy

“Oho! I see. I see. Well,” Jesse nods his head slowly as he realizes something. If steam could come out of Gabriel’s ears due to embarrassment, it would. 

“Welp, I’ll leave it to ya’ then. Bossman! Got some stuff to do!” he walks backwards towards the exit of his office “See ya!”

Gabriel was left alone looking down at his feet. Fists balled on his sides. 

He was old enough to not feel things like this. He’s had experiences. Many times. He’s gotten hurt, picked himself up and dusted himself off. All of that, so many times. But why does he want to see your reaction when you bite into his homemade Pan Dulce. Why does he want to see your eyes light up and smile at him,

_ A smile made just for him- _

No. No. No.

Duty first, he tells his brain. He has a whole team, a whole unit, lives on his hands! He can put this silly... _ infatuation _ away on the side. He can’t have himself distracted. 

With a final look at the Pan Dulce, he erased his mind of the errand girl and went back to work. His eyes gazed at the digital wall clock. 

_ Your shift starts in a few minutes- _

He knitted his brows together

“Focus”

He had 5 mission reports to work on. He can’t afford distractions.

* * *

Mccree had asked you kindly to drop by the boss’ office. He said to  _ just deliver this to him _ , a manila folder, and then added  _ he wanted to talk to you. _ You didn’t catch the small smirk on his lips or the playfulness in his tone. 

You promised yourself that you were going to avoid him at all costs but a job’s a job. You sighed, you tucked the manila folder in your arms and walked a fast pace towards the Commander’s office.

Your knuckles brushed against the cold metal of the Commander’s door. With three soft knocks, you were allowed to enter. You peaked your head in to see Gabriel hunched over his desk, typing away on his holopad. Papers were scattered all over his desk and you see his leg jumping underneath the desk. 

Not once did he look up

You swallowed the lump in your throat and cautiously walked into his office. Immediately, the scent of his office hit your nostrils. The scent of musky male perfume, metal and coffee wafted in the air. 

_ It smelled entirely like him and your knees almost buckled _

“Um,” you meekly said. Why are you going shy on him now? You shared a brief breakfast with him and he had you laughing your butt off “Agent Mccree said to give this to you”

Finally, his brown eyes gazed up at you but he still kept his head down. He holds his hands out, signals you to place it in his hands. Placing the manila folder in his open hand, you step back when he brings it to himself. 

He opens the folder, expecting another document to file but when he pulls out the single piece of white paper stuck inside, it was a handwritten note from Mccree.

_ Goodluck! Oh and make sure she tastes your Pan Dulce. XOXO Mccree _

_ Oh, that damn ingrate _ , he mumbled under his breath. His attention switches between the paper and you. He tucks the paper back inside the folder and sighs. He slumps on his chair, runs a gloved hand on his face and sighs. His hand stops at his face and in between his fingers, he briefly stares at you. 

“I take it isn’t any good news, Commander Reyes?” 

“No. It,” he fixes his posture and tosses the manila folder near the trash can “It isn’t” 

A migraine was about to make itself known for the Commander and he rubs his temples. 

“If…” your voice trails off then briefly eyes at the Pan Dulce on his table “If you don’t have anything else you need delivered or done. I’ll be off”

He doesn’t talk for a moment and you take it as a cue to leave. As you had your back turned, Gabriel sits up, leaning against the table with his arm reached out

“Wait,” you paused on your step and whipped your head at him, looking him over your shoulder. There was a brief and awkward silence in the air

“Uhm, would you like some Pan Dulce?” he snatches the plate and presents them to you. You were genuinely surprised. You blinked and accepted his offer.

When you bit into the bread, the sweetness exploded into your mouth and you hummed out in appreciation

“These are very good, Commander” you covered your mouth with your free hand. When you swallowed you gave him a small smile “Where did you get these?”

Gabriel stared for a while, mouth slightly open. The corners of his mouth slightly twitched to form a smile. He snaps himself back into reality and places the plate back down on his table

“Oh, I uh made them” his answers and rubs the back of neck. He returns your smile “My mom’s special recipe”

“I didn’t know you could bake! What a surprise!” you happily munched on the bread “I don’t mean it in a bad way, of course” you shyly added. You didn’t want any misunderstandings, especially with him

“Hey, don’t worry! I’m full of surprises” he laughs “If you stick around, maybe you’ll find out more”

_ OH _ . Why couldn’t he stop his mouth. You stopped chewing and your cheeks turned into a shade of light pink. He coughed into his fist. Once you finished your bread, you dusted your hands on your pants.

“Well, uhm. Thanks for the bread again, Commander” You sounded so awkward and unsure about your words. At the back of your brain, you wanted to say more. Give him a smart reply, but something holds your tongue back

“Yeah. Haha” 

You’ve never left so fast in your life. Gabriel was left alone confused and feeling like an utter fool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! thank you for being patient its currently my finals and i hate it so much <3 i wanted to write the next chapter to destress. I hope u guys like this :D 
> 
> Also
> 
> im toying with the idea of the reader becoming something like miss pauling from tf2 would that sound good?

**Author's Note:**

> lets see where this goes


End file.
